Super Robot Alien Team Hyper Force Go
by G-Power
Summary: This is similar to the Robot Monkey Team except it turns out to be aliens when a thirteen year old girl was an normal schoolgirl until she had discovered the advance super robot that changes her life forever. As the leader of the alien team, she will serve her city and protect her people from the veils of the Skeleton Sorceress named Alia.
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful bright sunny day in the city called Cyberzoom where it was filled with peace and harmony… or so as some people thought.

"AAAAHHHHH, Monsters!" A twenty year old woman screamed.

"Somebody help us!" A twenty-six year old man yelled out in alarm.

A group of black gorilla-like ooze called Drones is all over the place attacking the innocent people until they heard…

"I don't think so!" A young girl voice called out.

The people turned around to see a female figure holding a sword made out of powerful white electricity in midair while she jumped in the middle of sunlight and slashed away the enemies one by one. She landed in a kneeled position and then slowly lifted her head up. The people could clearly see the girl's eyes in two deferent colors as the right eye was green and the left eye was grey. Before she could make her next move, a drone was about to attacked her from behind, but something else happen.

It was sliced away by a creature other then the silver-black humanoid alien.

"Thanks Anitra." The girl said, giving her a thumb up.

"No problem." She replied back with a smile.

Unfortunately, the girl talk will have to wait as the crone gathered around and prepared to attack.

"Hmph, are you ready team?" The girl called out to the other team of aliens who were gathering around her.

"Ready!" The alien said together at the same time.

"All right then. Hyper Force…GO!"

The innocence were beginning wonder who was that girl that saved them. Her name is Chita, who was just an average teenage girl doing her full-time duties as the hero of her home city which is Cyberzoom. The truth is that she wasn't always like this. She was once an ordinary girl with a normal life just like everyone else until on one faithful day her life was turn upside-down.

It all started 3 months ago...


	2. Three Months Back

Three Months back

A girl known as Chita was running down the sidewalks in a hurry for school.

"Ugh! I'm so late! Stupid alarm didn't even wake me up this time!" Chita said as she was running as fast as her legs can carry her and almost bump into someone.

"Hey!" The young man said as he moved out of the way.

"Sorry." Chita apologized, still continuing on running.

Meanwhile, at school, her first class has already started…about 25 minutes ago. After arriving, she tried to sneak in while her teacher was too busy doing his teachings and writing notes. Unfortunately for Chita, she's been caught before getting the chance to take a seat.

"The plain blue sky, the new cool air and…Chita?"

With the sound of that, Chita froze firmly to the sound her teacher's deep voice.

"You're late." The tall man with short brown hair named Mr. Eves said. He's wearing a white long-sleeved button up shirt, a pear of dark blue slacks and thick grey squared glasses around his brown eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry! You see my alarm didn't go off and-" Chita said rapidly, but she was cut off short.

"Save it for later young lady. Take your seat and turn to page two-twenty five. We'll talk after class." Mr. Eves said with a calm yet serious tone.

"Yes sir." Chita said while she was slouching.

As she did what her teacher said, the entire class begins to laugh at the top of their lungs.

_This is so embarrassing._ Chita thought to herself once she took her seat.

To the right side of her desk is a guy with short brown hair and light blue eyes and from the left is a girl with a long-long blue hair about four inches off the floor in a ponytail were watching their friend feeling desperate.

"Busted…" The blue-headed girl said in an amusing manner.

"Shut-up, Kira" Chita responded sullenly.

"Whoa, somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed." Kira said sarcastically.

"What did happen this morning, Chita?" The brown headed guy asked.

"Well, Jason, it starts out like this." Chita began. "You see, I was supposed to wake up in the morning for breakfast, but I didn't because my dumb alarm didn't go off so I woke up about 50-minutes late, got dress, skipped breakfast and I missed my ride. Then, I have to run all the way from home and now here I am struck here in this miserable prison."

"Wow…bummer." Jason whispered.

"Tell me about it." Chita replied. After that, she slumped and laying her head against the table. "Things can't get any worse then this."

"Oh and by the way, you're stating for detention after school, Chita." Mr. Eves suddenly blurted out without facing her.

"I take it back, things just got worse." Chita whispered in anger while her head is under stress and was still laying her head against her desk.


	3. Boredom and Love Crush

An hour after school, Chita is finally out of detention and looking a bit upset for many obvious reasons.

_Man, if only he'd given me the chance to explain myself._ Chita complained. _But noooooo our school has to have a strict policy about being late and no excuses. This is just not my day._

"Chita!"

Chita lost her thought and looked up just to see her friends waiting for her at the end of the school entrance.

"You didn't have to wait for me. You could have just walked home with out me you know." Chita said, walking towards them.

"Yah we could of but hey what are friends for, right?" Kira replied with a smile.

"She's does have a point." Jason agreed.

"Aww, you guys really are the bestest friends a girl like me could ever have." Chita replied, wrapping her arms around her friend's neck in a friendly hug.

"We're the only friends you ever had." Kira reminded.

"Don't rune the moment, Kira." Jason glared at Kira.

Somewhere in the city, the trio was hanging out at the arcade and Chita and Jason were playing away a shooting game call Lifeless Space.

"Over there look out!" Kira yelled out.

"I see it!" Jason replied.

Then, the sound of a man screaming came from the game and it flashed 'Game Over'.

"Monster…oh we were so close!" Chita shouted in disappointment.

Jason digs in his pockets for change, but he got nothing. "Does anybody have spear change?"

The girls checked their pockets or bags and nothing as well.

"Sorry." Both said at the same time.

"Guess this is our cue for us to go home." Jason sighed.

The trio was a little bummed out but they knew its time to get home to do their homework or there will be pretty miserable faces if their parents ask them about it not being finished. Before they walked out, Chita had bumped into a guy without paying any attention to his direction.

"I'm sorry it's…my…fault." Chita said as she looked at him. He has short brown hair with red tips and brown eyes. To Chita, he was the cutest boy she had ever seen.

"No worries." The boy said, getting up. "Hey! Your that girl in my gym class uh…China right?"

"It's Chita actually." Chita corrected.

"Oh sorry, my bad." The boy apologized.

"No worries." Chita quickly said as her face turned red. "Uh…look um Jimmy, I was wondering if maybe…uh..."

"Yes?" Jimmy said as his eyes grew wide.

"Maybe you…" Chita sputtered. once her face is even brighter red now.

"I'm listening." Jimmy said, blushing.

"Y-you know what?" Chita replied. "Never mind. It's nothing really and oh would you look at the time! Well we've gonna go. Bye!" Then, Chita grabbed her friends and drags them out the door.

Jimmy looked out in confusion but shrugs it off afterwards.


	4. Poor Chita

After that little incident, Chita has her head down with a little dark cloud floating above.

"Chita, why didn't you ask him out?" Jason asked.

"I tried but I choked!" Chita snapped.

"Sheesh, snappy aren't we?" Jason replied mockingly.

"I know I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't ready yet." Chita sighed in disappointment.

"Then when _will _you be ready?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when I have the courage to ask him out." Chita replied, dropping her head again with a sigh.

"That's odd." Jason responded as the girls turned to him with a glance. "Normally a guy would ask a girl out."

"And what's wrong with that?" Kira asked in irritation once Jason had sensed that.

"Ah, don't take it the wrong way Kira. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not use to seeing girls asking a guy out that's all." Jason explained.

"And who said girls can't ask a guy out!" Kira yelled, walking up in Jason's face.

"Whoa take it easy I-I didn't mean to-" Jason answered, putting his arms in defense.

"Kira, Jason didn't mean it that way, so cut him some slack I think he learned his lesson." Chita said calmly as she had interrupted the conversation.

Kira calmed herself down once she walked away still feeling a bit irritated of what Jason just said.

As they continued walking down the sidewalk, Chita felt something bizarre as if a sudden urge to follow a different path and stopped dead in her tracks. Then, her friends noticed her stopping.

"Chita, is something wrong?" Kira asked.

"Huh? Oh no everything is fine. I just realized I have to do something so I'll catch you guys later okay. See ya!" Chita assured to her friends.

After that, Chita ran in the opposite way and had begin explore to the outskirt of the city while her friends looked each other in confusion as she had vanished from their sight.


	5. Giant Robot and Awaken Aliens

Somewhere in the outskirts of the city, Chita continues to follow the unexplained feeling in her gut. She has no idea what it is but she has a reaction that she'll soon find out.

_I wonder where I'm going or where this feeling is taking me. _Chita thought to herself once the closer she gotten the more driven she became.

Chita begins to walk faster and faster till she broke into a run. After running for a while she finally grew tired and stopped to catch her breath. Once she regained enough energy to move again, she'd push aside a thick bush and walked through it only to get caught on a branch, ripping the edge of her shirt.

_Oh great, just great!_ As irritated as she is, she will soon forget about it.

Suddenly, standing in front of her is a giant robot. She looked up at the thing as if the massive robot was looking back at her. Chita took a good look around for an examination.

_I wonder how old it?_ Chita continued to examine the robot until a hatch door opened at the left foot, surprising her.

At first, she hesitated but eventually walked inside and the hatch door closed behind her. As Chita looked around she asked out to who may be in.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Chita called out.

No one answered.

"Guess nobody's home or if even anybody still lives here." Chita said to herself as she walked further along the way.

Chita stumbled upon the room that looks sort of like a command station or at least that what she thinks it is. She notices the tubes and approach them, rubbing off the grime. As soon as she did, Chita spotted a tall black energized humanoid figure floating in a purple tube as if it was somehow de-activated. Cold chills went up her spine as she continued to look in its yellow orb like eyes. Chita begin to dust off the rest of the tubes seeing more of them, but each of them were in different colors: one yellow with pink eyes and one blue, one red, and one green that have black eyes like shiny orbs.

_All of them are aliens!_ Chita thought as she looked at each one of the tubes. _They look so … lifeless._

Chita noticed a wall to the far right there was a leaver.

_What is it with this leaver?_ That was her last thought before pulling down the switch.

As soon it was pulled all the way down in a slow motion with a click, a whitish energy flared and jolted her entire body, crying out in pain. She released the leaver and scream some more; only her scream is mixed in with a caressing-like cry as the white outline of a white humanoid creature with sprouting tendrils begin to form around her body. Her eyes glowed white and the outline became soled, turning into a real humanoid creature and letting out another but louder and bigger cry. All around her the wind are blowing like an immense hurricane, cleaning up all the dust and filth. The machines begin to turn on and re-activating the big robot once again. Slowly, in each tube, the aliens were beginning to be awaken from their slumber once the tubes opened. The outline of the humanoid creature turned into energy, flowing around Chita before entering into her mouth. The glowing white eyes faded while falling on her knees before collapsing. The last thing she saw is a bunch of alien feet before her world turn black.


	6. Meeting the Aliens

"Will she be aright?" A male voice asked in concern.

"She'll be fine." An alien with British accent voice replied. "Then again, I am worried about her current condition. From the looks of it, I say she took a large amount of stress, thus she-"

"Hey, shorter versions of this, will ya?" A teenage female voice said in annoyance.

"She passed out and she's been out for three hours, happy now?" A British accented alien replied in frustration.

"Three hours! She's been out for three hours?!" A mechanic female voice shouted.

"Don't worry Olivia." A deeper female voice replied. "I can sense the life energy is still with in her, she's very much alive."

"Oh good." The same female voice said in relief.

"Hey you guys? She looks like a human, but as a girl I mean." The same mechanic female voice said.

"Come to think of it, she does resemble as one a little." The same teenage female voice said.

"I don't know." The male voice replied, acting somewhat doubtful. "She doesn't have a human form; at least I don't think so."

"Once she wakes up I'll give her a DNA test just to be curtain." The same British accented alien said.

At this time, Chita was trembling and began to slowly open her eyes only to see big black orb-like eyes above her. Before she can do anything, the green alien spoke.

"Hi there!" She said with a sociable smile.

Chita suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. She is now standing with her back against the wall and her arms spread out as if she was scared out of her mind. Not because the aliens are alive, because they are simply talking to her language.

_That monkey didn't just talk, did it? _Chita thought to herself.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you." The green alien replied, trying to calm her down.

_It did talk!_

"Do not be alarm. We are the colored energized alien team. The protectors of the galaxy and protectors of all citizens of Cyberzoom." The black alien explained.

Chita stared at her before fading again.

"Whoa, I gotcha kiddo!" The red alien said. Once she got the girl, she was being squished by Chita's weight. While struggling to free herself, she gave the other aliens a glare. "Hey, this kiddo needs to skip some few desserts next time."

"This is going to take awhile." The yellow alien sighed.

A few minutes later, Chita was finally wide awake.

"Ugh." Chita groaned.

"Welcome back to reality, sleeping beauty." The red alien spoke.

"And please no yelling. My ears can't take much more of that." The blue alien said.

"Ha, if you think that's too much, wait till you hear my best friend Kira scream." Chita suddenly spoke.

"So, you're not afraid of us anymore?" The green alien spoke.

"Well I am a little concerned by it, but I did wish I could talk to all extraterrestrial beings since I was a little kid." Chita replied back to the green alien.

"That's only because you carry the Power Aether inside of you." The black alien replied. "You're only the one who's capable on understanding us and no others."

"Oh, so only you guy and no other people. Got it." Chita understood.

"By the way, what year is it?" The yellow alien asked.

"It's the year twenty five hundred, why?" Chita replied.

"Wow, we've been asleep for that long?" The red alien questioned.

"I hate to interrupt, but I would like to run some test on you if it's all right." The blue alien interrupted.

"That depends. What sort of test are you talking about?" Chita asked.

"Nothing to worry about, all I need is your DNA in your blood to conform if your our last leader great, great granddaughter."

"Uh, come again?" Chita again asked.

"Our leader was named Stark and he was the greatest hero the universe has ever known. He saves them all from the evil skeleton sorceress from domination." The yellow alien explained.

"Wow, I never knew I had a hero in the family if he is in the family tree that is. It'd would have been great to meet him." Chita said with a grin.

After that, something in her mind had snapped in realization. Chita looked at her watch and immediately freaked out.

"Oh no, I'm so dead!" Chita got up and began to run towards the door.

"Where are you going? I haven't got the sample from you yet." The blue alien called out.

"Sorry gonna go maybe tomorrow. See ya!" Chita said swiftly before running out the hatch door.

That was the last thing they heard her say…for now.

"She sure is in the hurry to get out of here." The red alien said.

"Maybe she doesn't like needles." The green alien said, thinking that was the case.

"Olivia, don't you think she freaked out by the mention of it?" The yellow alien replied.

"Oh yeah." The green alien replied, shaking her head.

As the team was having their little talk, the black alien is still looking at the direction where Chita ran out.


	7. Coming Home

Chita got home in time for dinner. Hated to get caught and be lectured by her parents and brother who were in the kitchen whipping up something good, she'd tried to sneak in as quietly as possible, but she had quickly failed.

"Where have you been young lady?" Her mother said with her hands on her hips.

Chita's mother has long black hair that reached to her mid-back and is wearing a navy-blue blazer with a white button blouse under it, a navy-blue skirt that goes down to her knees, and navy-blue one inch shoes.

"Mom please, no lecturing today." Chita said, moaning.

"Had a bad day?" Chita's dad asked.

"You could say that." Chita replied with a sigh.

"Well dinner is almost ready so get dress." Chita's older brother Cody stated.

"Will do." Chita said, winking her right eye.

Later at dinner, Chita and her family who are named Stephen, Lizzie, and Cody are enjoying themselves before Chita asked a curious question.

"Hey dad…?" Chita began.

"Hmm?" Stephen said.

"Can I ask you something?" Chita asked nervously.

"Sure." Stephen said, satisfied to answer whatever has her mind.

"Um, have you ever hard a guy named Stark?" Chita questioned.

"No why?" Stephen replied.

"It's nothing really. Forget I asked." Chita shrugged.

After that, she went back to eating.

"Chita, is there something on your mind?" Cody asked.

No matter how well Chita hides it, Cody always knows what bugging her.

"Well, the reason I asked is because… I learned a guy name Stark in history class and that he was the hero the universe has ever known." Chita replied, but only lying half of it.

"Really. Sounds interesting." Lizzie said, smiling at her daughter. "Probably one of the greatest hero who ever lived."

"Yeah, he once had a team of five energized humanoid aliens and together they fought the foreseers of evil, especially the Skeleton Sorceress from dominating the central universe fifty-five years ago." Chita explained.

"Oh my! That sounded exciting and dangerous at the same time." Lizzie said joyfully.

"Yeah." Chita slightly grinned. "It would be so cool to meet him in person, but it would be even cooler if he was part of our family tree."

"Who knows? He might be your great, great grandfather." Stephan replied with a smile.

"You think so?" Chita asked happily.

"I believe so. Now finish you dinner so you and your brother can do your homework." Stephan responded.

Chita and Cody dropped their head after hearing the word Homework.

"Yes dad." They sighed.


	8. The Black Alien Follows

After finishing dinner, Chita went up straight to her room to do her homework with a soda can in her hand. She sat at her nearby desk, opening her books and began to work. For some strange reason, she felt like she's being watched and turn to see what it is, but no one is in her room.

_I must be imagining things._ She thought as she turned back to her books only to be face to face with the yellow-eyed black energy humanoid alien.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chita screamed and fell backwards in her seat with a loud thump. "What the heck!"

"My apologies for starling you." The black alien said calmly.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She responded, unaware her brother opened the door.

"What in Cyberzoom is going on in here?" Cody asked out loud.

"Ah, I can explain it!" Chita panicked. She looked around her room but the monkey is nowhere in sight. "Huh?"

"Is something the matter?" Cody asked.

"No, I thought I saw a spider that's all." Chita grinned innocently as Cody stared at her sister, not to assured about his sister's answer. "I swear."

"Okay, I'm going to bed." Cody sighed.

"Okay." Chita grinned.

Cody closed the door behind him, leaving his sister alone.

"Is it safe?" Once again, the black alien was startling Chita while she sticks her purplish-ghostly head out of the wall.

"Gyaah! Don't do that!" Chita said before calming herself down. "And yes he's gone."

"Again, my apologies." The black alien said.

"Okay before anything else happens, what are you doing here and how did you find me?" Chita asked.

"I've followed you." The black alien replied. "Before I can explain, my name is Anitra. And you?"

"My name is Chita." She said as she gulps down her drink. "And why were you following me?"

"Chita, you are our new leader."

At this, Chita spat soda all over her with surprise expiration on her face.

"So what you're saying is I'm like the chosen one or something?" Chita asked.

"That is correct." Anitra replied with a nod.

"Whoa wait a minute! I'm just an ordinary girl who stumbles upon an unknown place by accident." Chita explained.

"It was no accident. You were guided as a chosen one on your own free will." Anitra said. "You carried the White Void inside of you."

"And even so…I can't." Chita sadly replied.

"And why is that?" Anitra asked out of curiosity.

Chita has her moment of hesitation before answering.

"I have a life." Chita explained. "I have a brother and friends to be with. I just can't be your leader and I can't take this responsibility… I'm sorry."

"I understand." Anitra said as she opened the window. "If that's what you want I'll respect your wishes." She turned to face Chita before leaving. "We'll still be at the robot if you change your mind." After that, she flew out.

Chita stood there for a decent minute or so before closing her books. She grabbed her night clothes and left her room. As she sat in the bathtub, Chita thought what Anitra said over and over again in her mind.

_You carried the White Void inside of you._

_Why can it be someone else other then me? _Chita thought.

_You carried the White Void inside of you._

She hit herself trying on get his words out of her head.

_Ugh, I can't get that black alien out of my mind! I'll just ignore it as mush as possible and maybe it'll go away._ She sighed.

Later Chita got dress in her night clothes and walked back to her room all ready for bed.

"I wonder if I should tell my family or my friends about this… Nay, they'll think I'm crazy. I'll just keep it a secret for now." Chita sighed as she winded her clock.

She tucked herself in bed before falling to sleep.

Deep in space, someone is watching the girl sleeping away in the crystal ball with an evil-like grin.

"Sleep tight my little chosen one. Too bad it's your last night in your nice warm bed and where you're going, you won't need it." A female voice said and laughed wickedly throughout space.


	9. Kira's suspicious work

The next morning, Chita is riding the underground transportation to school in silences. She was still thinking about what that monkey had said, for odd reasons she couldn't let it go no mater how heard she try's.

Her classes came around and Chita is looking out the window, not paying attention whatsoever. Her friends looked at one another, wondering what's in her mind. When lunch time came, Chita is still not being herself, sitting there and staring out into space. Kira on the other hand can't stand this type of behavior any longer.

"Alright that's it, what going on with you?" Kira said with a serious tone.

"Nothing." Chita replied with a gloomy tone.

"I'm not buying it." Kira responded.

"It's nothing!" Chita said in an annoying tone, gulping down her milk and trying to drop the subject.

"Don't make me spill it out for you."

Chita gave Kira a dead glare and answered. "I'm being serious for once."

"Don't care. Now tell me." Kira said, wiggling her fingers with the 'I'm going to tickle you' position.

"Uh I just remembered I have to go to the liberty to um study some math bye!" Chita quickly said, grabbing her tray and her stuff before running off.

"She's hiding something. I just know it." Kira said with her suspicious look.

"How can you be so sure?" Jason asked.

"For one thing, she hates math not to mention she stinks at it." Kira responded.

"Yah your right, but I think we should stay out of this one." Jason warned.

"Why?" Kira asked, giving Jason a dead glare.

"You know there are some things better left alone, don't you think?" Jason asked.

Kira sighed before responding. "Fine I'll let it go…for now anyway."

Behind the building walls Chita was relived to get out of that situation.

_I swear Kira can be a real pain when she has to be curious about my secret life._Chita thought once she was walking down the hall.

A few hours later, school is finally out and Kira and Jason were searching for Chita but can't seem to find her anywhere.

"I wonder where she could be." Jason wondered.

"I think she's trying to dish us." Kira replied.

"Why would she be doing that?" Jason asked.

"Hello, she hasn't acted like herself all day. Obviously, she's hiding something. Ooooh come on! I will never rest until I'll make her explain everything." Kira said as she walked away.

"Kira, let's at least talk about this." Jason said, running after her.

Chita popped her head out of the bush, making sure the coast is clear. Once is safe enough, she jumped out and ran the opposite direction.


	10. Chita's Alien Visit and Discovery

Once again, Chita found herself standing face to face with the giant robot, looking up at it.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to pay them a little visit._Chita thought as she opened the hatch door.

Inside she'd wonder if the aliens are home.

"Hello, is anybody home?" Chita called out only to be greeted by the red alien who appeared from behind her.

"Hi-ya kiddo." The red alien said casually.

"AAAHHHH!" Chita screamed.

"Whoa! Hold up, kiddo, I didn't mean to scare you." The red alien exclaimed, calming Chita down. "Anyway, what you doing here kiddo?"

"We thought we heard someone scream." The yellow alien said, seeing Chita standing there. "Hey, you're that girl from yesterday aren't you?"

"Yah, that's me." Chita replied with a grin

"Are you here to join our team?" The green alien asked.

"Isn't that the reason you came back?" The blue alien inquired.

"Well, not exactly." Chita responded. "I thought I could come and visit, but in actuality I'm not sure."

"I see you've haven't change your mind." The Black alien said from behind.

"Hey." Chita turned towards the red alien. "What's your name?"

"Oh yeah, it's Chita." Chita introduced.

"Well, I think its time for you to learn our names as well." The blue alien said. "Aloud me to introduce myself, my name is Ms. Gwen Thompson, please do not call me Miss or Thompson, just Gwen please."

Chita nodded in understanding.

"My turn!" The green alien said in excitement while shaking her hand. "I'm Olivia! Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"The name's Skylia but you can just call me Skye. Everyone here does." The red alien spoke.

"Nate's the name." The yellow alien said. "Fighting's the game."

"You look pretty tough." Chita commented.

"You already know me as Anitra. It's a pleasure, Chita." The black alien said as she bowed.

"Parted me Chita but may I?" Gwen asked, holding up a needle.

"You mean right now?" Chita asked, feeling nervous.

"If it's alright with you of course." Gwen replied.

Chita thought this out before answering. "Well…I am curious myself so, why not." She finally decided.

"Wonderful, follow me." Gwen said with a smile. She followed Chita to the next room where she does her experiments and other stuff.

"Please take a set." Gwen said, watching Chita did as she was told. "Now hold out your arm and sit absolutely still."

Chita pulled up her sleeves and sat still. Moments later, she's done. She did not like that at all. Not that she doesn't like needles; it's just that she doesn't like the feeling of needles being dug under her skin.

"Thank you for lending me your sample." Gwen thanked her.

"How long till it's confirmed?" Chita asked curiously.

"It will be in a few seconds." Gwen responded.

Then, a sheet of paper came out of the printer and Gwen begins to read.

"Hmm…interesting." Gwen said.

"What does it say?" Chita asked.

"It would be better if the rest of the team knows as well." Gwen responded. Chita agrees and follows her out. All the aliens gathered as they saw them enter the room.

"Well, did you get anything?" Skye impatiently asked.

"Well according to fax I receive, she is _definitely_ related to Stark." Gwen explained.

Everyone looked at him in surprise except Antauri. "I thought as much."

"Anitra, you mean you knew about this the whole time?" Nate asked.

"Not really, just a feeling." Anitra replied.

"Didn't we all? I mean look at her. She looks pretty much like him. Except that her eyes are in different color from one another." Skye said, gazing at Chita.

"Why is that?" Olivia asked, curious to know.

"Allow me to explain." Gwen said clearing his throat. "The medical term for eyes of different color is called heterochromia. It's an ocular condition in which one iris is a different color from the other. It is also a result of the relative excess or lack of pigment within an iris or part of an iris, which may be inherited or acquired by injury."

"Can we get this in a much shorter and more understanding sentence?" Nate asked.

"Either she been in an accident or she was born that way." Gwen continued.

All the aliens now look at her as if waiting to know the answer.

"Just so you all know, I was born this way." Chita said. "I should be going now." She begins to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Anitra asked.

"Well yea, I'm going to meet my sister at a café down town. See ya!" Chita said before exiting the room.

"Do you think she'll ever change her mind about joining us?" Olivia asked.

"In time Olivia, but for now we'll give her some space to think." Anitra replied.


	11. Evil Lurks

Somewhere deep in space the mystery, a strange woman is still watching Chita as she continued running to the café.

"I think it's about time we take care of business." The strict yet seductive woman voice said as she snapped her fingers and another figure appeared in the shadows.

"You called?" A deeper male voice said.

"I need you to take care of something for me." The woman replied with a grin.

"Oh yes, anything you wish." The man said with a respectful bow.

"I need you to take care of this girl here." The woman ordered. "I don't care how. Just eliminate her off."

"Anything for you madam." The man bowed before showing itself in the light.

A man who appeared to be in his twenties with a long black hair tied together at the bottom and slowly grinning evilly at his team.


	12. New trouble Coming

Back at Cyberzoom, Chita continued to run down the city streets, unknown of the danger that is coming on her way. She stopped at the restuarant to meet her brother but he wasn't there.

_I'm I too early?_ Chita thought.

Then someone tap her on the shoulders, causing her to turn to see Cody. Later, Chita and her brother are sitting outside at a table having some soda.

"So how's work today Sonia?" Chita asked.

"Fine and you?" Cody replied.

"Ok." Chita responded with a grin.

"Where are your friends?" Cody asked. "They usually have some coffee with us. How strange."

"Oh well, they said to have coffee with out them because they have to be somewhere today." Chita replied.

"Really…?" Cody inquired with his eyebrow rise suspiciously.

"Yep." Chita answered with a nervous grin.

Cody gave his sister an I-don't-believe-you look. "You're lying."

Chita flinched as she watched Cody taped his fingers on the table waiting for an explication. Why is it that people always know when she's been lying or not. She knew she had to tell her the truth or she'll never let it go.

"Ok, look I can explain everything." Chita admitted.

Cody asked before drinking his drink. "Explain what?"

Once again, Chita spat out her drink in surprise, turning to see her friends from behind.

"H-hey guys, what's up?" Chita laughed nervously.

Her two friends especially Kira looked angrily at her.

"Chita." Cody said, still waiting to be explained.

"Ahh… you know what? Never mind gotta go home and do my homework. Bye!" Chita quickly said before grabbing her bag and ran down the streets.

"Hey wait you can't-" Kira shouted.

"Let her go." Cody interrupted calmly as Kira and Jason stopped in their tracks. "I'll talk to her when I get home."

They knew she means business and that Chita is in big trouble. She is hiding behind the alleyway knowing that sooner or later she'll have to tell them the truth about her situation.

"If only it was that easy." Chita said to herself, begging to walk away.

Unknown to her surroundings, the man from before watch from the top of one of the buildings with a sword in hand and an alien beast-like monster with pupilless eyes, big sharp teeth, and tentacles on its back is waiting by his master's side.

"Mouth watering isn't it my pet?" The man asked to his growling pet.

The beast drooled over the site of the girl in delight as if his hunger for fresh meat is unbarring.

He looked at its master as he saw his master's evil smirk, signaling his pet to attack. It roared as he jumped off the building to get her and Chita saw it aiming for her. Lucky for her she's a black belt and easily dodged its mighty clawed hand, she stared at the beast with wide eyed in both shock and fear at its appearance. The beast stands in his high legs looking at her hungrily. Chita did the first thing any girl will do: scream at the top of her lungs. At the café Chita, Kira, and Jason heard her.

"That sounds like Chita. She's in trouble!" Jason shouted.

"Then come on, she needs our help!" Kira shouted back as they ran to the direction where the scream is heard.


	13. Trouble Ahead

Back at the giant super robot, the alarms were setting off. The alien team had entered the room in a rush.

"Hey! What's all the commotion?" Skye spoke out.

"It appears we have a disturbance with in the city down town." Gwen reported.

"Wait! Didn't Chita say she was going to meet her brother there?" Nate said, remembering Chita's last word before she left.

"Oh no! She might be in trouble!" Olivia said worryingly.

"She is."

All of the aliens turned to glance at Anitra.

"She's right. Look." Gwen recalled, pointing to the screen.

The aliens can see Chita running for her life.

"We have to help her!" Nate shouted.

"And we will. Aliens mobilize!" Anitra commanded.


	14. The Energized Battle

Chita is still running as fast as she can, but she soon stared to get tired.

"Get her! Don't let that girl get away!" The man ordered.

The beast roars and unleashes its tentacles from its back and strike in front of her, causing Chita to fly backwards screaming. She landed hard onto the pavement. As she tried to get up, one of the tentacles grabbed her by the waist and brought her up to the air while screaming out of fear. Kira and her friends arrived a little too late to do anything to help her now.

"Chita!" They shouted altogether.

Once again, Chita screamed before the man spoke out.

"Now, devourer the girl!" The man laughed while he watched the beast tosses her up in the air and opened it mouth wide enough to eat her in one bit.

"CHITA!" Chita's friends cried out her name for the final time. But time seemed to slow down around the victim as she slowly fall, wide eyed.

A sudden black alien flew across where Chita once was before it closed its mouth compliantly. The trios are surprise to see what saved her.

"Anitra!" Chita said as she was never have been happier to see her at this time.

"Do not worry your safe." Anitra grinned.

"Ooh no you don't, get them!" The man demanded with a growl.

The beast obeyed and attacked. Shooting its tentacle's upward trying to knock them out of the sky. Anitra tried to avoid them but eventually got hit and drop her.

"Chita!" Anitra cried out while the beast almost had her if it wasn't for Skye

"Don't worry kid, I gotcha." Skye winked her eyes.

The man got ferrous that he isn't accomplishing his job.

"NO!" He shouted out of anger. "I won't have it! Attack!"

The beast jumped up at them but was attacked by another one of the aliens.

"I don't think so!" Nate punched the thing across the streets and hard.

"Wow!" Chita said in amazement.

"Yeah, I love it when he does that." Skye replied.

"Skye get Chita out of harm's way." Anitra called out.

"I'm on it." Skye flew Chita to the ground and out of danger. "You'll be safe here kiddo."

"For the last time, it's Chita. Memorize it Chi-ta!" Chita said with irritation.

"Whatever." Skye replied while shrugging before flying away.

Her annoyance was forgotten when she saw both her brother and her friends running up to her.

"Chita!" They called out.

"Hey you gu-" Chita was glomped by her brother in a big hug, practically braking her in half.

"Oh Chita, I was so worried! I thought that thing was about to eat you alive!" Cody spoke in a worried smile.

"Can't…breathe…" Chita said, gasping for air.

Cody let his sister go.

"I'm fine, look at me I'm fine." Chita gasped.

"How could you say that!? You nearly got eaten by that monster thing!" Kira yelled in both concern and disbelief.

"Yeah how can you be so calm with that!?" Jason replied, also feeling the same thing.

"Trust me, I'm not." Chita saw something heading straight for them. "LOOK OUT!"

The beast came falling down to where there standing and they jumped out of the way, separating from Chita who is now vulnerable.

"Well, well."

Chita gasped in shock at the man, wide eyed.

"My dear, it's time for you to come to an end." He said, grinning in a grimly way.

Chita just sat there, frozen with fear. The man summons his powers in one hand and it glowed greenish dark glow as it got bigger.

"Say Goodbye." The man smiled evilly.

"NO!" Anitra yelled and the other aliens flew towards her, but it was far too late.

"DIE!" The man called out while he fired away.

"CHITA!" Everybody around yelled her name as she screamed to her doom.

Chita prepared herself to be eliminated, but instead Cody took the hit, using himself as a shield while hugging. He screamed in agony for a long period of times before collapsing and blacking out, leaving a big unpleasant burn mark.

"CODY!" Chita yelled out of shock while her friends and the aliens stared in shock as well.

"Blasted, I almost had her!" The man yelled furiously.

"Cody, Cody! Please answer me!" Chita called out her brother's name, shaking him awake. But he was not moving. "Cody… Cody can you hear me? Cody…Cody…" There was no response. "CODY!" Chita cried on her brother as her friends (well mostly Mariana) cried along. The monkey team looked on as the poor girl cried away.

"Ahahahahaha, ooh how beautiful..." The man said mockingly.

"Hey, you better shut up or I'm gonna-" Nate's sentence was cut short.

"Nate!" Skye said, stopping him.

"Just look at where love leaded her. What a pity, unfortunate soul." The man continues.

Chita begins to tremble in anger.

"Enough!"

The men turned to face an angered Anitra.

"That is enough out of you! You have already made her suffered far enough!" Anitra shouted.

"Yes, but not for long." The man said obnoxiously.

The man snapped his fingers and the beast leaped towards Chita as she trembles more then ever.

"CHITA!" Her friends and the aliens yelled out.

The beast came closer and closer until…

Suddenly, her eyes glowed green. Then her entire body. While the energy around her pushed the beast away and hard into one of the buildings.

Once again, her screams mixed in with an alien-like roar as the wind whirls around her into a tornado. The outline of a slender alien took over her body within it. Chita's friends and the aliens both are in a state of shock from all this. The wind finally stopped to see through alien with Chita floating in the center. The green alien roared in anger while the alien-like beast walked out of the hole in the building, roaring with an angering screech and attacked. She grabbed the beast by the arm, thrashing its body all over the places before throwing him across the pavement. It skirted to a stop and attacked again, also did Chita. Both clashed in a hand lock trying to over power each other, the beast tentacles strikes at the torso where the girl is. Before it hit, its target she dodged and drags the beast down to the ground. She jumped on its back while grabbing the tentacles and yanked them off. The beast screamed in agony as his master looked on in disbelief. The green alien raises its fist and brought down, bashing the beasts head into pavement that create a crater. Over and over, she punches away as the streets dented and cracks spread all over till she had enough. The beast raised its clawed hand, only to be dropped and did not move again. Chita roared away while the man looked fearfully at her, trembling.

_Impossible! Nothing has ever defeated my pets, but a little girl?!_ The man thought to himself.

"What has happen to her?" Olivia spoke out questionably.

"It seems she as corrupted her behavior patterns, in other words she has lost It." Gwen answered.

"How do we calm her down then?" Skye asked questionably.

"We can't."

All the aliens turned toward Anitra.

"The chances of calming her down are very slim. All we can do for now is watch." Anitra said.

As Chita's friends looked on with fright, the man decided to make a break for it.

_Things are getting a little out of hand here, time for me to make my escape._ He thought to himself while he started to fly away.

Unfortunately, Chita grabbed the man's ankle and toss him back to the ground with hard force. She grabbed him again, twirling him around for a good while before sending him flying towards one of the buildings. The man crashed throw a wall leaving behind a cloud of smoke. He limped out of the cloud coughing, and quickly dodged another attack. The man turned to see a fist coming at him, but manage to stop it in place with his bare hands. The gang saw in disbelief that the man is strong enough to stop her attacks. He kicked her in the chest, sending her flying into another building, forming clouds again. This is the perfect time to retreat.

"Sorry to leave so soon my dear, but you haven't seen the last of me!" The man said before disappearing into thin air.

Chita jumped out of the smoke in rage, but its too late. The man has already made his escape. She roars even louder, herding everyone's ears and brought her fists down leaving a massive crater costing the whole city to sake. She was breathing heavily with so much anger still in her, before she does anything else she heard a sound of foot steps form behind and turned to the one who made that sound. It's nothing other then Kira and Jason. Slowly and steadily, they walk towards her as if walking to an actual animal. The green outline alien Chita didn't like it at the very least and moved away from them.

"Chita, it's us, your friends don't you remember?" Kira said softly as possible.

Chita growled, but despite that Kira took the risk to move forward.

"It's okay; we're not going to hurt you."

But Chita freaked out and raised both her fists while roaring.

"Kira look out!" Jason yelled out in alarmed.

Kira screamed at the top of her lungs. She would have been killed if it wasn't for Anitra who saved her, and in the nick of time to.

"Are you right?" Anitra asked while placing her safely down.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Wait here, we'll take care of this." Anitra replied before flying off.

Kira looked confused, as if she doesn't understand a word he was saying.

"Kira, you okay?" Jason asked in concern.

"Yes, but what about Chita? She needs help." Kira said while watching the aliens trying to talk some sense into the girl, but it's failing miserably and some of them got knocked to the ground.

"There's nothing we can do to help, even the aliens can't do anything about it." Jason gasped.

"Yes there is!" Kira looked straight into his eye and she somehow convinced him. "We just needed to get through to her somehow. She needs our help, Jason. We must."

"Kiddo, will you cool it already!" Skye yelled out, only to be knocked out of the air.

"Skye, ooh your gonna get it!" Nate growled.

"Nate, wait!" Anitra called out.

But before Nate even got the chance to finish, Chita grab him and threw him to a wall, knocking the air out of him.

"Nate!" Skye cried out.

"Olivia, look out!" Gwen cried out, but Olivia got smacked across the street.

"Ow…" Olivia moaned.

"Alien team, fallback!" Anitra called.

Chita roared in anger as the aliens are out of reach in the air.

"What do we do now?!" Skye asked questionably, out of stress.

"There only one thing we can do, we must fight her." Gwenn answered.

"WHAT?!" Olivia, Skye, and Nate yelled in disbelief.

"We can't." Nate said.

"Yeah, there's got to be a better way!" Skye agreed.

"Gwen has a point."

The team turns to Anitra.

"But… Anitra?" Nate spoke.

"I know Nate, and trust me I don't like it ether, but it's the only option we got."

"Guys look!" Olivia gasped, alerting the team and pointed at the two teens that is once again approaching Chita.

"What are they doing!" Skye said.

"Seems like their trying to get to her." Gwen replied.

"We can see that genus." Skye sneered.

"I meant mentally not physically." Gwen retorted.

As for Kira and Jason, they decided to go for it again despite the danger.

"Chita, it's us. Try to remember." Jason said, trying to get to her. But he dodges one of her fists.

"Chihiro please, calm down." Kira said.

The green outline alien roared and smashes her fist at the spot where she once stood. Kira landed on the ground when she dodged earlier. The green alien picked up both Kira and Jason. They both screamed in horror.

"Chita stop!"

Cody slowly walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm as she tried to shack him off, but he hold on for his dear life, not letting go whatsoever. Chita slammed her arm into the buildings and into the ground but he still wouldn't let go. She roared in frustration and turns her attention back to Kira and Jason who is still trapped in its fist.

"Please sis, remember who you are!" Cody shouted. "Remember all the good times we had together…Chita."

A single tear drop fell from Kira's eye and landed in one of Chita's glowing green ones. Her vision became clearer and can only see Kira and Jason. In shock, Chita gently place them back to the ground. Chita look at her shaky hands, then clenched her head as both the girl and the alien screamed in pain. A green light fleshed all around, blinding the groups, and raveling Chita know on her knees.

"Chita!" Her friends called out as they ran up to her.

"Chita, you're back!" Jason said in relief.

"I'm sorry…" Chita muttered.

"Huh?" Kira and Jason asked.

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused you." Chita said, looking up to them with teary eyes.

"Don't worry about it!" Kira said while hugged her. "We're just glad you are back to normal."

A sudden came through Chita.

"Cody, where is he?!"

Happiness appears on their face and Jason pointed to Cody. Chita saw her brother slowly got up and walked towards her. She was crying even more while she reached out and hugged her big brother. The alien and her friends looked them with smiles written on their faces as she continued to cry in happiness.


	15. The New Beginnings

Everyone in Cyberzoom is glancing at the giant robot as they slowly walked inside while Chita let out a small grin. Once the tour was over, the group and the aliens were at the center room.

"Chita, I think its time to your new life." Jason said in a soft tone.

"I know." Chita said in a whisper. She turned to face the aliens. "Hey Anitra!"

The aliens turned to the sound of her calling and flew towards her.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Anitra asked.

"I've decided." Chita smiled. "I want to join the team."

"But I thought you said-" Olivia spoke as she was cut short.

"I know, but I change my mind." Chita grinned.

Anitra blinked with a smile. "Welcome aboard then."

Suddenly, Chita hugged Anitra with a bright smile. She placed her free hand on her for comfort as the rest of the team gathered around while Jason, Kira, and Cody were smiling behind the team.


End file.
